


Good Girl

by lavenderlotion



Series: Teen Wolf 'Cest Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Post Season 2, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: It’s hard for her to remember when it started, sometimes. She can’t correctly order everything that happened after her mother had died, after she had been murdered by the Alpha, after Scott had lied to her. She knows they moved. Allison can remember packing up her house, like she had done so many times before, and followed her dad without question.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlwhoknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/gifts).



> _March 29 - Murder/Dark!Fic - Horror, murder husbands, gore! Anything creepy or just generally on the ‘darker’ side is more than welcome!_

“Good girl,” Chris breathes against the shell of Allison’s ear. She feels the praise through her entire body and her heart quickens with it. Her dad is still standing flush against her back, his arms still around her where they are holding the shotgun. His body is warm and Allison can feel the heat of him through their clothes - or she is just imagining that she can feel the heat of him through her clothes - and it excites her.

In front of them, the creature they’ve been hunting for the better part of a month is lying still, the puddle of blood it’s in steadily growing from the hole between its eyes. Allison shifts her weight and it presses her firmly against her dad's front. His beard scratches at the back of her neck, the hair thick and coarse and Allison can’t forget what it feels like against the soft skin of her inner thighs. 

She wants to feel it there again.

It’s hard for her to remember when it started, sometimes. She can’t correctly order everything that happened after her mother had died, after she had been  _ murdered _ by the Alpha, after Scott had  _ lied to her _ . She knows they moved. Allison can remember packing up her house, like she had done so many times before, and following her dad without question. 

She hadn’t wanted to stay, either. She remembers hotel rooms and nightmares and screaming herself awake with the knowledge of what was out there in the world. She remembers her dad climbing in behind her, pulling her to his bare chest, the hair there tickling her nose as she hid from the night.

Allison knows she was the one who pushed for more, who hitched a leg over one of her dads until she was straddling his thigh and dragged her wetness across his skin until he did something about it. She still doesn’t know  _ why _ exactly - why they started, why they’re still going, why she never wants it to stop - but she knows how wrong it all is. But Chris makes her feel good, so good, better than she could have ever thought and she wouldn’t stop it for the world.

Allison is brought back to the present when her dad lowers his arms, taking hers with him so he can toss the gun to the side - careless in a way Allison rarely sees him. His arms come back around her, heavy and strong and  _ safe _ , always safe, and they pull her tighter against the broad planes of his body. Allison is already excited, can feel the dampness spreading and it only gets worse - or better, really, so much better - when her dad slips calloused fingers under the hem of her pants.

They’re rough as they press against her, press into her, and Allison can’t stop the noises she makes. It feels so good,  _ he _ feels so good and Allison leans back into him, rests more of her weight against her dad. He bites down on her neck, sharp and the pain stings. Her orgasm is a surprise to them both and she shakes with it, whimpers as she rides his fingers until she is able to breathe again, take in a full breath. 

She turns when he pulls his fingers out, tilts her head up and is rewarded - like she always is - with a kiss. It’s soft, far softer than it has any right to be when she thinks of everything they’ve been through but she lets herself get lost in it. Her dad is still hard, big and warm against her thigh and Allison is excited for later, when they can get back to their motel room where they have a bed and she can properly take care of him.

For now, she nips at his bottom lip, pulls it between both of hers and slings an arm around his neck, gets lost in the taste and the smell, lets herself forget for another long moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Something you may have noticed is the lack of emdashes. I wrote this fic before I changed up my style and began to use them! You'll see one or two more fics like this, and then about half of my Sterek Bingo fics will be like that too! This was my first go at _ever_ writing het, so bear that in mind, please. I do like how this story turned out, though! 
> 
> This is Ally's fault, I think? If it wasn't for you, I never would have written Argentcest, and I definitely wouldn't be planning to write more! I really can't same I'm mad, though.
> 
> I constantly have so much going on, writing-wise. Ngl, things have gotten a little stressful, but I'm hoping that will fade away soon! I hope you guys enjoy the rest of this week.
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
